Love is not a maybe thing
by Emerald 27
Summary: Based on last weeks’ episode of The Hills. HGDM Hermione has been having second thoughts about their relationship and wonder if it’s meant to be. It ends differently!


**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter!**

**Summery: This little story is based on last weeks' episode of The Hills. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are in a relationship and have been together for two years now. Everything has been great, but lately Hermione has been having second thoughts about their relationship and wonder if it's meant to be.**

**A/N: I love that show and if any of you saw it, you know where I got the title from. Hermione and Draco are Heidi and Jordan, Lavender is Audrina who works with Hermione. Ginny is Lauren, Harry is Jason, but only mentioned in the story, and there is nobody who is Whitney, and Blaise is Brian. Oh and the characters are 20 years old.**

Love is not a maybe thing

Hermione is sitting at a café with Lavender and just catching up on some things with each other.

"So, how are things with Draco?" asked Lavender.

"Everything is fine I guess, it's just I don't know what wrong with him lately," answered Hermione.

Yes Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are in a relationship and have been together for two years now. Everything has been great, but lately Hermione has been having second thoughts about their relationship and wonder if it's meant to be.

"What do you mean 'Mione?" asked Lavender concerned.

"Well we've just been arguing a lot lately and I haven't had a lot of time for my self," responded Hermione, "Also sometimes he'll be the nice Draco Malfoy that we've all grown to like you know, but then at any moment he'll snap at me. I tell him to not treat me like the way he is, its just, ugh, everything is so frustrating now," she finished and shook her head.

They finished their tea and left some money on the table. Hermione hugged Lavender and she apparated to her apartment that she shared with Draco.

"Draco?" called Hermione.

"I'm in here!" she heard his shout. 'Gosh what's his problem?' she thought angrily.

She found him in the living room reading the Daily Prophet and said, "Don't you snap at me!"

Draco rolled his eyes and continued reading the paper.

"Don't ignore me Draco. What is with you lately? I can't have a decent conversation with you anymore?" asked Hermione worried. She sat down and looked at him.

"It's nothing," answered Draco.

"Yes there is, just tell me, I am right here," said Hermione.

Again he ignored her. Hermione felt like crying. She tried to hold the tears but they came down her cheeks one at a time. She wiped them away and went to sleep, not even bothering to change her clothes.

---

When she woke up the next day she looked to her right and Draco wasn't with her. She looked down feeling sad again, but got up, took a quick shower, changed and apparated to Lavender's flat.

"Lavender?" Hermione called.

Her redhead friend came from the kitchen, "Oh Hermione what happened?" she asked worried because Hermione and puffy red eyes and a tear stained face.

"I don't know. He won't talk to me and when he does he'll yell at me," sniffed Hermione. She pushed her hair back from her face and sat down. Lavender joined her and rubbed her back.

"Why is he doing this?" her friend asked.

"I don't know. I can't handle this. I used to be the strong one, independent and I never treat him bad. It's like school all over again. The more he treats me like this the more I feel broken down, little by little. I don't know what to do, Lav," she exclaimed through sobs.

"Shh. It's okay. You know what you deserve better. It's not fair for you to be treated like this," said Lavender.

"I mean I thought he loved me. I want to be with someone who loves me so much and treats me the way I should be treated. I am girl I don't deserve to be treated like a bloody house elf," Hermione said frustrated.

Lavender nodded her head in agreement, "You're absolutely right Hermione."

"Lav?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"What do I do? I love him, but sometimes…" Hermione trailed off.

Her friend shrugged and didn't know how to answer. She just continued to comfort Hermione and saying some reassuring words.

After a few hours Hermione finally calmed down and apparated back home and to her surprise Draco wasn't scowling at her.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hi," answered Hermione. She hoped she sounded as normal as him.

"Draco, we need to talk," said Hermione and sat at the dining table.

He walked across the room and sat next to her.

"Draco I've been really thinking about our relationship lately and how you've been treating me and I seriously can't handle it anymore. Just the way you say some things it hurts my feelings," said Hermione in a serious, sad tone.

"Do you think I could just change the way I am when I am around you?" asked Draco

Hermione looked at him confused, "What about these past couple of years Draco? I thought you've changed since school. I thought the more you were with me, the more you'll make this relationship more comfortable for us and that you'll learn to treat me with love and respect."

"Alright I'll try and sound nicer and watch what I say," he answered like it would solve everything.

"Oh so you think it's that simple?" asked Hermione. She got up and went up the stairs. Draco sighed and followed her.

"Look I am going to fly for a couple of hours, alright?" asked Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes and faced him, "So you can get your adrenaline out?"

He was walking towards the door and said, "I love you."

"I'll see you later," answered Hermione. Draco sighed again and went out of the room. Of course Hermione heard his comment, but she didn't want him to get away with it that easily.

Meanwhile at a nearby Quidditch pitch Draco was flying with Blaise.

"So what's going on between you and Hermione?" asked Blaise.

They were flying a few laps and Draco answered, "She's mad at me because she thinks I am being all mean and attacking her, which I don't think I am."

"Yeah girls think that they are mad at you, but really they are mad at something else, they just don't want to tell you 'cause you should know what you did wrong," said Blaise like it was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

"Whatever," said Draco, "It's so stupid, because I love her and everything, so I just think the whole thing is ridiculous."

"You'll guys will be fine," said Blaise, "You should apologize by surprising her with a nice suit, and flowers when she's off from her work and take her out to dinner."

Draco thought about it and said, "Let's just play so I could get my mind of this."

His friend nodded and they didn't talk about it for the rest of the day.

---

The next afternoon Hermione and Ginny are having lunch together.

"I have been so sick to my stomach lately about what's going on," said Hermione while looking at the menus.

"But I don't understand what it is you two are fighting about," said Ginny.

"It's just Draco is been treating me really bad. Like how we were at school," answered Hermione. Ginny nodded in understanding and she continued, "I was going to let it go, but I couldn't take it anymore."

"You have a lot of boy problems," said Ginny.

"Yeah, boy problems are the worst to have," said Hermione.

They ordered their meals and what seem like ten minutes later their meals came.

"Look Hermione. It's not the question whether or not he loves you. The question is whether or not this relationship is working. You know that whatever you do, Harry and I are with you every step of the way, right?"

Hermione nodded and said, "A part of me is thinking, should I just end this? I mean it would be the easy way out, but then a part of me would know that I would miss him terribly when he's gone. I don't know what I think," said Hermione in a sad tone.

For the first time in her life Hermione has never been so lost, so unknowing of what's going on in her life and hates the feeling.

"Hermione, no matter what you are going to miss Draco, even the little things he does," Ginny said, but paused for awhile to eat her chicken and said, "Love is not a maybe thing; you know when you love someone."

"I love him, but there's a difference between loving someone and being absolutely in love with someone," said Hermione.

"And are you absolutely in love with Draco?" asked Ginny.

Hermione didn't answer she just looked down. There is long awkward moment right now between the two friends.

---

The next day Hermione was packing her stuff and decided to write a letter to her mother. She hasn't talk to her since Christmas and that was six months ago.

_Dear mum,_

_Well I think I am going home for awhile. Things aren't really working out between Draco and I, I am not really sure what's going on my self, so I can't really tell you much. I am sad, scared, and nervous. I don't know what to do. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, but don't worry about me, I'll tell you everything when I have the chance. By the way I do miss you, and dad. How's everything? Sorry I haven't written to you both or even visit for that matter. I'll owl you again if things change within the twenty four hours._

_P.S. Sent a reply so I'll know when to come home_

_With all my love,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

Hermione read her letter once more, called for an owl, tied it to her leg, and watched it fly out. Then she got out some photo albums and went through the pictures of her and Draco.

'I don't understand what happened,' she thought. 'Look how happy we were,' she went through the pictures one by one and smiled at the memories. She sighed and closed the book.

Then she heard the door open and looked behind her. She saw Draco looking around the room with all her stuff packed. They both sat on the bed.

"Hi," said Hermione.

Draco cleared his throat and looked really sad, but she spoke again, "I can't do this anymore."

Draco answered, "I know. I can't either, I just completely screw things up, but I love you more than anything in this world Hermione. I can't live without you," and at this moment he started to cry, really cry.

Hermione started to cry as well and said, "Draco, it's not about me loving you, because I do, it's about respecting each other, and I am done trying to do this. I mean even the little things bugs us, how can we even continue this relationship?"

"Hermione please, I would do whatever it takes, please stay with me," Draco said. He was completely broken down now and couldn't hold his tears from falling.

Hermione sighed and said, "I am done," she started to leave, but then she felt something on her wrist. She looked and Draco was holding her back.

Then the next thing she knew he was on one knee. Hermione couldn't believe it.

"Hermione please don't leave. I can't live without you. I am sorry with the way I been treating you lately and I would make it up to you for the rest of our lives, that it is, if you'll still have me. Will do you the honor of marrying me?" asked Draco hopefully.

He pulled something out of his pocket and it was a ring box. Inside was the most beautiful pink princess cut diamond ring. Draco looked at her and she said, "Now that's an apology. Of course I will marry you Draco."

He had the biggest grin on his face, took the ring out and put it on her ring finger. He got up and kissed her firmly on the lips, picked her up and twirled her around.

"I love you Hermione," he said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too," she answered.

'Now I have to write another letter to my mum,' thought Hermione. But she realized that it could wait because he was kissing her at the moment and walking backwards to their bed, and not even breaking their kiss.

---

**A/N: to the people who did see that episode, I obviously changed a few things of what happened. Hoped you liked it, please review, thanks!**


End file.
